


The Beginning of an End

by Lavenderbirchtrees



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Metaknightmare is fuckin dead, Nightmare is evil but Evil, Other, consider the coconut, eNeMeE, motivational speech falls flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbirchtrees/pseuds/Lavenderbirchtrees
Summary: Sir Arthur's having second thoughts about challenging Nightmare, until he gets an unexpected visitor that only solidifies his choice.
Kudos: 8





	The Beginning of an End

Arthur arose from his throne, overlooking his knights chattering among themselves. Knights who would soon become a part of the galactic resistance against the tyrannical Nightmare wizard. Though his scout intel had confirmed the tales of his calamities, Arthur had begun feeling reluctant to intervene. His second in command Lancelot, reading his companion’s face, spoke up.

“There’s no reason to worry, your majesty. After all, you’re only challenging Nightmare himself.” Lancelot quipped, laughing at his own joke. He hoped Arthur would follow suit but was met with only cold silence.

Arthur sighed wistfully and looked to Kit Cosmos hoping for some sort of guidance, but he too seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Sure, Arthur had seen his fair share of adventures; liberating moons, aiding the helpless, and upholding chivalry. Standing against such an imposing force would prove to be vastly different – Kit’s guidance or reassurance would’ve done wonders to soothe his nerves – and the thought of failure shook him to his core.

Passing the thought, he cleared his throat to draw attention to himself and in a moment his men stood at attention.

“We are soon to embark on a quest unlike any other, my friends. We have liberated people but never had we faced a threat as great as this one”. Arthur paused only to inhale deeply and resumed with a newfound fire in his voice. “We must begin a revolution. One that could very well determine the fate of our people and the universe! It doesn’t matter what the cost is; we must do what is right will carry us through to the hardships and to the stars.”

The knights cheered proudly at their leader’s voice; however, this pride proved to be short-lived as the room suddenly darkened. The light drained from the room and was replaced with an unwelcoming chill, a sense of dread, and a sinister laugh echoing shoutout the hall.

Arthur frantically grabbed at the hilt of his sword, fully intent to attack the intruder as soon as they showed their face. But he tensed up as a thought crossed his mind and betrayed his outward confidence.

Could it be?

“The courage to do what’s right? Or the idiocy to send your pawns to die?” a voice replied, as if its owner could read his mind. 

In the blink of an eye, a shadowy figure appeared before them. He towered over the knights, his frail frame carrying himself with an unmatched eloquence. As he passed, the torch lights relit themselves with an eerie red flame, his cape trailing behind him. It was undoubtedly Nightmare, some of the knights attempted to charge at him but proved to be a feeble attempt as they would collapse before reaching him. Nightmare paused to stare closely at Arthur’s companions, Arthur froze as he realized who he was staring at and looked to Kit with worry, while Lancelot readied his axe. Nightmare drew closer and lowered himself to meet Kit’s eyes, his face curled into a sneer.

“It has been quite some time, Merlin.” 

Arthur flinched for him, but Kit remained stone faced in his resolve as he said. “I relinquished that name decades ago, you'll find that I have proved my mettle, you treacherous-”

Nightmare waved a massive bony hand. “That is enough, he’s mine now.” 

Lancelot lunged for Nightmare, his axe readied above his head, but was froze in place as he found himself paralyzed by Nightmare’s magic. 

“What an amusing and valiant soul you must be! Sir Lancelot, was it?” Nightmare flung Lancelot to the wall, with sickening ease. “I am not here for you.”

Kit stood in front of Arthur and pointed his bow at the monster. Nightmare smiled sinisterly, unminding Kit but fully relishing in the King’s fear.

“Now, where is this prophesied warrior who will strike me down with his fabled radiant power?” Nightmares eyes lolled over to Arthur as his face curled into a horrific grin. “Is it you, dear boy? I’m certain you came a few centuries early.”

Arthur pushed past Kit Cosmos as he shakily approached the wizard, his steps growing heavy. Gone was his confidence as his mind shifted into flight of fight, both options violently colliding with each step he took. He rose his sword in a defensive position and shakily said,“I… I am King Arthur and I shall strike you down!”

“Will you, now?” Nightmare said sardonically. Arthur opened his mouth to retort however he was swiftly cut off by Nightmare’s words. “As quickly as I would like to see you perish, I am a man of great honor and courtesy! I, too, would like to do the right thing.”

“What are you playing at, warlock?” Arthur asked. He furrowed his brow, knowing that Nightmare’s words dripped with insincerity.

“It’s quite simple, really, you can stand down and your people will be under my sworn protection!” Nightmare said with a mock curtsy. “Better yet, your entire quadrant! You could be a hero without half the trouble. Now, what do you say?”

“Forfeit?” Arthur didn’t give it a second thought as he cried, “I’d soon rather die than let tyrants the likes of you run rampant!”

Nightmare clicked his tongue and simply frowned at him. “Tyrant is a harsh word, you know.” 

Arthur did not respond, a steely glare and a clenched scowl telling Nightmare all he needed to know.

Nightmare hunched his shoulders and let out a deep sigh, he seemed impressed with Arthur’s resilience. In one swift move, he lifted Arthur by his cape, the small knight helplessly squirming in his grasp.

“Very well. I see that you are unwilling to compromise, after I offered a simple, peaceful solution. I shall take my leave, but I promise you this, my newfound rival. I will let you have the first move. I anticipate what you have in store for me.” Nightmare crooned, chilling Arthur to his core.

Kit fired an arrow, grazing Nightmare’s ear, and in an instant both Nightmare and his wound had vanished. It was just how Kit had remembered him; the wizard’s presence could cause such damage, yet he could reverse it in mere seconds if he so desired. Such surrealism never sat right with him, even before he wizened up to his creator’s deception.

Kit rushed to the knights who were the most afflicted by Nightmare’s magic to cure them of their exposure. Arthur quickly hurried over to the collapsed Lancelot and lifted him to his feet, feeling a growing anger arise within him. The knights simply stared at him, expecting a withdrawal from his declaration. 

“I had my doubts before but seeing him has only solidified my decision.” Arthur said, his voice low and gravelly. Despite Lancelot’s shock at his declaration, Arthur turned to his court and raised his hand to the sky.

“We will conquer this evil, we will thrive as one, so long as we have a sense of justice in our hearts!” Arthur cried.

The knights cheered even louder than they had before, some even began deliberating their own battle plans and how they swore to be remembered. All of them ready now more than ever to begin the fight, for it soon would become a beginning of an end.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to @SociallyUnacceptableOrb for beta-ing this 
> 
> I was really close to naming kit deadlock because of transformers jkfhskl


End file.
